1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to finger rings.
2. Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, an arthritic hand 10 has fingers 11 with enlarged joints 12. A ring 13 for an arthritic hand must be wide enough to pass around the largest joint on the ring finger. However, the ring would be much too loose when in position on the finger.
The objectives of the present finger ring shim and sizing tool are:
to secure a ring on a finger with enlarged joints; and
to provide a tool for determining the suitable shim thickness and width.
Further objectives of the present invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.
A finger ring shim is comprised of a member for being wedged between a loose ring and a finger. A groove on the member is arranged for cradling the ring. The groove has a width which is selected to receive a ring of a particular thickness. The member has a shim thickness which is the distance between the bottom of the groove and the inner side of the elongated member, and is selected to match a gap size between the ring and the finger. A tool for determining the proper groove width and shim thickness is comprised of an elongated and tapered sheet with a scale along an edge, and slots of graduated widths. The sheet is inserted between the ring and the finger until it is snug. The point on the scale under the ring is correlated with a suitable shim thickness, and the smallest slot which the ring can fit into indicates the suitable groove width.